Under the Stars
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Set after the S3 finale. Cameron is willing to give this relationship a try. A little romance is nice, but she's about to learn the most important lesson of all: stalkers don't take well to new boyfriends... Chameron FINAL CHAPTER
1. Mending

_**A story chronicling Chase and Cameron's attempt at a relationship after the season finale. They're about to learn some of the hardest lessons and go through some of the hardest trials. Who said that love was easy? It may seem like that now, but it won't be for long...**_

"How do you fix something that is broken? That you broke? A heart, you know. Hard to fix." Chase mumbled into Cameron's ear. The sun was peeking over the rooftops and it poured into the bedroom.

Cameron rolled over on her side. The blue sheets snaked their way around her bare legs. She smiled ethereally, "With glue?"

Chase let out a laugh. _Funny...cute. _He thought to himself. Cameron tried for a kiss and Chase anchored his head away from her. "Really, I thought you didn't like me, remember?"

"That didn't stop you from doing what we did in the kitchen, on the stairs, or here in the bedroom, did it?" Cameron ran a hand across Chase's bare muscled chest. She watched the goosebumps rise on his skin.

Nervously, Chase scratched the top of his head. "So we are seriously going to give this a shot? A relationship...are you sure?" He doesn't want this to end badly, but he couldn't help but ask. Maybe he really wanted to know what she'd say, but at the same time he doesn't.

"Yup." Cameron pulled herself lazily out of the bed. She stretched and she could feel Chase's eyes on her, savoring every last inch. Cameron decided that she go off and do her usual routines.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." She replied in a voice that said 'you couldn't figure that out on your own'.

Chase leaped out of bed with a smile on his face. "Wait for me!"

"Better get here before the take the door closes then."

After making love and showering, Chase and Cameron dressed themselves and stood in a daze in Chase's living room.

His taste in furnishings was conservative, yet very bland. The rooms had beige walls, there were green couches, and mahogany shelving that was filled with seemingly untouched medical books of varying sizes. There was also an aged coffee table in the center of the room, and the only good feature seemed to be the lighting.

_Bland taste in _decorating. Cameron fidgeted with her hands. "Umm...so what should we do now?" She started to kick her feet along the floor._ I'm so out of practice with...love. If that's what you call it. _

Chase was already walking to the kitchen and pulling pans out of a cabinet on the floor. "How about I make you breakfast?" _This is awkward. _

_A sweet offer. _"Sure, sounds great." Cameron stepped out of the apartment for a second. She spied a newspaper on the sidewalk. _I'm sure the owner of it won't mind. _Cameron picked up the paper casually and went back inside.

"It's nice out, you know." Cameron said in the direction of the kitchen. "A steady 70 degrees. Good springtime weather."

"Yeah, great time to get fired." Chase mumbled to himself.

Cameron frowned. "Oh, shut up. We'll get another job."

_It just won't be the same. _Chase forced up a smile. "Yeah, you're right." _It'll never be the same._

Cameron was seated on the worn green couch that was shockingly soft and comfy. She had the paper flipped open and was skimming the job section. _Not like I'll actually find a doctoring job here. Why am I even looking. _She glanced over at Chase. _Looks like Mr. I'll-Make-Breakfast is having some trouble. _She got up and bounced into the kitchen. "Let me give you a hand."

"No, I've got it."

_Don't play stubborn with me. _"Seriously, move over. You men lack the gene for cooking anyway."

_Thank god, I was really about to screw the eggs up. _"That wasn't nice you know."

Cameron smiled, "I know. Now leave. I'll handle breakfast."

Chase leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If you say so." _Women..._

When she emerged from the kitchen, Cameron was carrying to plates and set them gently on the table. She managed to scrounge up some eggs, bacon, and buttered toast._ Nothing like the good old college try._

Chase smiled widely. "Looks good."

"Yeah, better that burnt eggs, right?"

"You're not funny."

They were enjoying eating breakfast, completely unaware of the fact that they were staring at each other. Cameron started to stare off._ How did I go to bed single and wake up as Chase's girlfriend? This is more than awkward. It's strange. But I promised that I should give this a go. Better than having that psycho stalker around my apartment. I should tell Chase about that. No, not yet. Not yet._

Chase started to skim the headlines of th newspaper. Though he really wasn't reading it at _all. I was alone and brooding, now I have who I want, where I want her. There is no way that she just had this sudden revelation about me. I should ask why... No. I won't spoil this. Not now. _

The phone rang and Chase instinctively leaped out of his chair to answer it. Not like he wanted to, but he needed a momentary distraction. "Hello?"

Cameron peeked her head up. Chase perkily smiled, "Oh, Dr. Cuddy. Can I help you?"

On the other end, Cuddy was seated at her desk. "Yes, Chase. Look, I'm sorry about House. I don't know what he's smoking, but you are an excellent doctor. And it would be shame to lose you."

"I'm not taking another job with House." Chase firmly replied.

"And I understand that. Trust me. I was hoping you'd accept a job as an intensivist in our ER. It's just an offer. I completely understand if you don't want it but--"

"No, I'll take it."

"Lovely. I was going to double your pay..."

"You can do that too." Chase glanced over at Cameron. "What about Cameron?"

"I was going to offer her an ER job as well, but it's tough. Really tough. I'm not sure if she could...handle it. And I tried to call her but she didn't answer. If you see her, tell her to give me a call. But I'll see you, Dr. Chase, in seven days. We'll work out the details later."

"Thank you. Bye." Chase hung up the phone and slowly turned around.

"What did Cuddy want? Us to fill out more resignation paperwork?"

"We have positions waiting for us in the ER, with double the pay." Chase couldn't help but grin. Getting fired was turning out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Cameron jumped up. "Are you serious?" _We don't have to leave. Why is that so great to me? I don't know. But the ER? Can't always get what you want I guess. I can do it, though. _"Guess I can give the neighbors their paper back, huh?"

"A week off...what do we do with ourselves?" Cameron was lying on the couch with her legs in the air. _Really, what am I supposed to do. Bored...and Chase isn't necessarily the most exciting person. He hasn't suggested anything. B-O-R-I-N-_G.

"Let's go out. You know, maybe to a mall or something. Or the park. There's that too._" If she's not going to suggest anything, I guess I'll have to. Not too exciting today, is she? Rather...boring. _

_Maybe I was wrong. _"Sounds good! Let's hit the park. Somewhere quiet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure quietly stands outside of the home. He is in no rush, not at all. There is no need to be. He won't see her from here, but he'll be gone soon. _Allison...Allison...Allison... It is a shame. You may not know me personally, but I know you. We'll be together soon, you'll see. This was all meant to be. I'm afraid that you new boyfriend has to go. _

_**This is just an introduction to the whole scheme of things. It'll get much better as Chase and Cameron fill their new positions, learn about each other, and learn that you can't always solve your problems alone. Especially when someone's agenda includes murder... **_


	2. Emergencies

_**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! This chapter will introduce you to what the ER will be like for Chase and Cameron, but we'll see some of the "stalker" here as well. Be prepared for more stalker creepiness in chapter 3. **_

"So, you must be Dr. Cameron."

"That would be my name." Cameron was staring downward at her first patient. He needed six stitches down the arm due to an ugly laceration. _This looks like it was purposefully put here. _"How did you say that you received this cut again?"

Cameron was looking through the cluttered drawers in the suture room of the ER. It was her first day back at the hospital and she was somewhat enjoying it. The ER didn't seem too busy. Only minor cuts and various other complaints.

The patient stared awkwardly at her. He was very unkempt and just a mess in general with his wrinkled clothes, torn pants, and very dirty dark brown hair. He looked like he had been in the woods for weeks. "I was cutting strawberries, when my cat jumped out of nowhere and scared me half to death. I swung the knife out of fear and cut myself."

Cameron finally found some string to sow this guy up with and stood over the patient, who was lying on the hospital bed. His arm was outstretched and placed on some surgical cloth. Cameron was slightly nervous. She hadn't stitched anyone up since her surgical rotation in med school.

_I wonder how Chase is handling this. _"Alright, Mr..." She glanced at the patient's file. "…Parks. I'll just get this stitched up and you'll be on your way."

Cameron gave him some lidocane to dull the pain and began to stitch. She carefully held the folds of skin together and delicately pushed the thread through the skin and placed the stitches in evenly spaced intervals. _Not too bad if I do say so myself. _

She could hear the patient sigh. He turned to her, but Cameron was too focused on the stitching to look back. "You are very pretty. Almost too beautiful to be a doctor."

Cameron just smiled. She got stuff like this all the time. "Almost, huh?"

"Touche." He smiled and Cameron could feel his eyes burning into her. "How old are you?"

_Great...just great. Hurry up with the stitching Allison. Get this guy out of here. _"I'm old enough to be your doctor."

"How about some coffee?"

_He is asking for it. Where is Chase when you need him? _Cameron smiled uneasily, "I'm currently seeing someone."

"That's a shame. But good for you." He looked away. His icy blue eyes stared at the ceiling. "Be terrible if something happened to him."

_What?_ Cameron finished the stitching and stared at him. She was unsure of what to say or even how to react. But it disturbed her...it disturbed her deeply. _Was that a threat? _

A nurse's head popped in. She was African-American with cappuccino colored skin and beautiful brown eyes. Her straight black hair was also well kept. "Dr. Cameron?"

_Thank god, a distraction._ "Yes, Nurse Nadia?"

"We have an emergency. Are you done with this patient?"

"Yes." Cameron glared at him, suddenly remembering the comment. "He was just leaving."

"Good. Come with me."

Cameron met up with Chase, Nurse Nadia, and another nurse who was Hispanic and known as Nurse Susan.

_This is crazy. Look at all of these people. It wasn't this bad when I came in. _Cameron laughed uneasily and gripped Chase's arm. "It's...it's not so bad here..."

"Clear the way!" A doctor shouted and a team of doctors and nurses rushed by. Cameron and Chase stepped back. There was a man bleeding profusely on the gurney. Blood trailed the team as they rushed to an OR. _Oh my god...doing stitches is one thing, but this is a complete other._

"Yeah, not bad. If that's what you call it." Chase shook his head. _This is the ER. What else was I expecting._

Nadia was breaking down the situation to them. "We've got a kid coming in from the chopper! Hit by a truck going 50 mph, severe abdominal injuries and internal bleeding. Estimated time of arrival is five minutes."

"Great." Cameron murmured.

Chase patted the top of her head fondly. "We can do this." _Or at least you can. Someone has to be composed here and it surely isn't me. _

_At least Chase is composed…_Cameron thought to herself. She watched Susan wave a young looking doctor over. He had neat black hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile.

Susan pulled him into the group. "Doctors Chase and Cameron, this is Dr. Noah. He's a first year emergency medicine intern and he'll be helping us today."

Cameron cracked her knuckles. _I feel weird being led around by a nurse._ "Nice to meet you. So much for an easy first day."

Susan looked over her shoulder. "Get used to it. This is our life down here."

Chase grabbed a nurse in the hall. "Call the OR. Tell them we have a massive trauma coming in, massive internal bleeding and multiple fractures."

The nurse nodded. "Right. Dr..."

Chase turned as he ran down the hall to catch up with the nurses, Cameron, and Dr. Noah who were already heading toward the elevator. "Chase! It's Dr. Chase!"

Nadia and Cameron were pulling a gurney into the elevator down the hall. Nadia nodded, "Good work on the OR call. I didn't expect that from a newbie here. Been in an ER before?"

Chase nodded. "During med school was the last time. I was on an emergency medicine rotation."

Cameron looked at him quizzically as they piled into the elevator. "I didn't know that you've been in the ER before. You have an unfair advantage." She teased and punched Chase gently in the arm.

"There is a lot that you don't know about me."

"Well..." Cameron gave him a mischievous smile. "Maybe you can share these things one time."

Susan poked both of them. "Focus people. Are you two dating or something?" She didn't give them a moment to answer. "Doesn't matter. When we got to the top, keep your head down, there'll be a lot of wind. You, Dr. Chase, I want to lead."

"Alright." He replied confidently.

Nadia gave him an awkward look. "You've done this before too?"

"When the EMT waves us in we cautiously approach, but at a steady rate. Ask him about the patient and remember the information to give to the attending physician when preparing for transport to OR. After the patient is stabilized in trauma, then send him up to the OR."

Nadia nodded. She was impressed. "Looks like you can learn a lot from Dr. Chase here, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron smiled. _I don't like to feel stupid. I'll admit that Chase is smart with this…but he's making me look bad. _"You sure do know what you're doing don't you?"

"I guess you could say that." _She must think I'm being a smart ass…_ Chase leaned in and gave Cameron a quick peck on the cheek while the nurses had their backs turned. "You can do it too. Besides, it's better than being with House."

_At this point, I'd rather be with House. _"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Here." Chase ushered Cameron to where he was standing in the front of the gurney. "I want you to lead. When we get up there, ask the EMT 'what have we got' and remember everything that he says. You'll do fine."

_You must be kidding me. _Cameron shook her head. "You must be kidding me?"

"Nope. Come on. You've got it. You're strong."

The elevator doors were already opening before Cameron had a chance to protest. The pushed the gurney out and they could already see the helicopter landing. It came down gently and the wind worked as a force of its own against them.

The door opened and they were waved over by the EMT. "Alright, let's move!" Chase yelled from behind them.

They kept their heads down and hurried to the helicopter. The pushed the gurney against the door and the EMTs placed a bloodied body on it.

Cameron looked up. "What have we got?"

"Kid was hit by a truck. 22 years old. His BP is 90 over 70, pulse is 120, and LOC on his way here. We gave him a bolus dose of morphine, but even that didn't stop the state of shock." The guy was talking at a mile a minute, but Cameron managed to remember all of what she heard.

"Okay, thanks." _I hope I remember this…_

They rolled the patient into trauma room one, which was fully equipped for any emergency. From surgical tools to monitors there were tools for any need lined against the dull green walls. Chase and Susan climbed up onto the stationed bed and prepared to transfer the patient to the bed.

Chase looked to Susan for approval to move the guy. "You're the doctor." She scoffed at him. "You're not with House anymore. Everyone leads here, not just one."

_I keep forgetting that. _Chase nodded. "On my go. 1-2-3!"

Without much effort the bloodied patient was pulled onto the bed. The nurses quickly attached monitors to the patient and Cameron and Chase looked over him. Cameron began to examine the leg. _I've never seen anything like this except on TV. _"Oh…" Cameron let her voice trail off. "We've got an open fracture to the tibia."

Chase looked down and saw the bone sticking out about an inch or so from the surface. It was surrounded by a mass of bloody flesh. _And you think working with House prepares you for everything. _"Let's take him up to the OR."

"Doctor!"

"Yes, Nadia?" Cameron answered instinctively.

"Abdomen shows significant edema. Internal bleeding?"

Chase swallowed hard. "We'll need to suction it out before sending him to the OR. Ever do this before Cameron?"

Cameron noted the worry and uncertainty in his voice. "I'll do it."

Cameron hastily grabbed the scalpel from one of the many carts in the room and the nurses prepared for suction. Her hands were shaking. _I can do this. Just cut through the muscle and into the abdomen, but not too far. _She didn't even realize that as she was reciting the steps in her head, she was cutting perfectly. "I need suction."

Susan lowered a tube into Cameron's incision and you could see the blood filter out. "Nice cut. You'd make a good surgeon."

"Speaking of surgeons…" Nadia nodded towards the door.

It was the head surgeon, Dr. Rosen. "Is he ready for the OR. We've been waiting."

Cameron looked up. "Yes. He's ready. He was hit by a truck going at 50 mph and is showing significant edema in the epigastral region of the abdomen…" Cameron didn't even realize that she was rattling off every aspect of what she knew and had seen.

Dr. Rosen just smiled. "Excellent, Dr…"

"Cameron. I'm new here."

"Well that's not an apparent fact. You act as if you do this every day." He turned to the nurses. "Let's move him up. Good job doctors. You won't be needed from here."

As they wheeled him out, Cameron and Chase just smiled at each other. Chase stepped forward and pulled Cameron into an embrace. He kissed her gently on the lips. Maybe working in the ER wouldn't be too bad…

Beyond the trauma room doors as Chase and Cameron celebrated, a man stood there. His arm wrapped perfectly from Cameron's expert stitching. "I'll cherish these stitches forever…" Her touch still lingered on his skin. "Forever…we'll be forever…" And he disappeared before Chase and Cameron could even see him.


	3. Clarification

_**It's a really short chapter, sorry. But I'm too lazy to type a bunch of stuff. Summer's here and I'm feeling a case of I'd-rather-be-at-the-shore-right-now-instead-of-here-itis. **_

"I don't like it." Cameron said as she and Chase walked down Walnut Street. The sun was peeking out from the ominous, dark clouds, leaving it slightly chilly with a few wicked gusts of wind that threatened to knock Cameron down.

Chase walked with a hand gently placed at her lower back. "I kind of figured that the ER wasn't your kind of thing."

She jokingly punched him on the arm. "Hey, I don't think that anyone enjoys it. Nothing like seeing blood and guts after breakfast…mmm…oatmeal and puke."

Chase ran forward a few steps. "That was gross."

Cameron ran up after him. She tried to reach out a hand to grab him, but he evaded her. "You know that it's true. And will you get back here!"

"You're going to have to catch me first…" Chase darted off down the street, leaving Cameron in the dust.

She began to feel grateful that she ditched heels for sneakers to go with her jeans and white blouse. She sprung into a steady sprint and began to catch up with Chase rather fast.

Chase spun around to face her while he continued to run. "You're pretty fast."

Cameron felt like she was in high school again, chasing after the quarterback of the football team, jokingly, because he made fun of her. "Come on Chase, will you slow down?!"

Chase rounded the corner, but Cameron saw him progressively slow. She heard a popping sound not to far from her. The next thing that she knew, she was falling. After that, everything went black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allison! Allison, can you hear me? I see you opening your eyes, come on back to us here Cameron…Allison…whatever…"

Cameron opened her eyes and was met with the concerned stare of Chase, who had his hand gently placed on her cheek. "Who is us?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Chase pulled a man into view. He had dirty brown hair and looked a little messy with pale skin. "This man found you. Someone shot you in the leg with a bee-bee gun while I was around the corner. This man was tending to your wounds as I came back when I noticed you were missing."

Cameron allowed her eyes to come into focus. She felt a little stinging in her leg, but it wasn't much. She stared at the face. _I know you…oh no…not you! _Cameron thrashed about until managed to pull herself away a few feet.

"You…you…you are the one stalking me! Just back away! Even better just go away!"

Chase grabbed Cameron's shoulders. "What are you talking about? This man was only trying to help you…"

Cameron turned her eyes to Chase. "Don't even tell me that you believe him! He…he…where'd he go?" She glanced about; he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Chase looked around as well. _Damn, he moves quickly. _"Do you want me to go after him? I'll—" He began to get up, Cameron caught his arm.

"No…let him go for now." Cameron pulled herself up.

"Here," Chase lifted Cameron into his arms. "Let me take you home."

For just a second, a small moment, Cameron felt safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was had a bandage wrapped around her right leg. The "bullet" only managed to pierce her leg slightly, so there wasn't much damage done, just a cut and a little bit of swelling.

She knew she had to tell Chase about this whole stalker situation, but she feared that Chase would jump to conclusions. There was no stopping the inevitable, though, and Cameron knew that this time would come. He hadn't said a word the ride here, he was waiting for her to speak first.

"Chase…"

He sat down across from her.

"That man showed up at the ER once with a cut and was bothering me. We were just so busy that day and I neglected to mention that to you. But…the truth is…is that someone has been stalking me for a few weeks now. And I think it's him."

Chase stared. There was an expression on his face that Cameron had never seen before directed towards her: anger. "You forgot to tell me, conveniently, about someone who had the potential to hurt you in anyway?! How could you _neglect_ to tell me?!"

Cameron's voice shrunk as Chase's grew louder. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Sorry?! You're sorry? Now you are telling me this and you are just sorry? It's the same as telling me that my cat died week ago, but you _forgot_ to tell me."

Cameron's voice grew even lower as she felt tears well up. "I didn't forget…I just—"

Chase slammed his fist down on the cherry wood coffee table. Cameron had never seen him this upset before. "I _love_ you, Allison! If you didn't forget, that what the hell were you thinking?!"

In a flash of fury, Cameron jumped up, ignoring the sudden, intense pain in her leg. "I was thinking that if I came here and told you about my stalker, you'd think that I only wanted to be with you to protect myself, when that isn't the case!!! You'd jump to conclusions, like you are doing _right now._ Better now? Do you need any more fucking clarification?!" Cameron crashed back down into her seat. "Does it make sense now…"

Chase thought for a moment. "It makes too much sense." He reached for Cameron's hand and she pulled it away. "I'm sorry…"

Cameron stood and limped towards the door. "Don't be. You would have done the same thing over and over again, wouldn't you have?"

Chase lowered his head. "Honestly, yes, I would have."

"As I figured…I still love you, Robert Chase. But realize that you are still just like every other man out there in some aspects."

Cameron opened the door and Chase turned in her direction. "Where are you going?"

"Outside. I need a breather."

"Well then, when you come back, why don't we decide what top do about all of this." This was Chase's way of apologizing.

Cameron just smiled, "Ok. That sounds good."

She stepped outside into the night's air. There was a fresh breeze and in the distance she saw lightning. _Looks like it's going to storm…great, what a way to end the day. _Cameron closed her eyes and stretched into the wind. Looking up, she saw the last of the stars disappear behind the clouds and the moon give up its futile attempt to shine past the clouds.

A voice by her apartment steps startled Cameron to the point that she jumped. "Hello there, Dr. Cameron."


	4. Evidence

**_Wow, this is a quick update for me. Thanks to all of my reviewers and those that continually support this story!! You guys are great!! _**

"Hello there, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron jumped a mile high in her place on the stoop. Her leg throbbed with protest. She spun around. "Oh god, don't do that! You scared the life out of me!"

It was Dr. Noah, the clumsy, clueless intern that worked in the emergency room. He stared at her with a curious smile and ran a hand through his black hair. "I didn't know that you lived here. Isn't this Dr. Chase's residence?"

Cameron couldn't deny the fact that Dr. Noah was quite the kind gentleman. He spoke with gentle authority. Nervously, Cameron rubbed her palm. "Umm…not really…well you see…I…uhh…"

Noah gently patted Cameron on the arm. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone about…well…you two."

_Oh thank god. The last thing that I need is the world knowing about us. _"Well thanks. I would appreciate that."

Noah stared up at the sky and saw a flash of lightning above his head. "Looks like the storm is getting close… I better start running home."

Cameron could smell the rain in the air and hear the sounds of thunder closing in. "Where do you live?"

"About ten blocks down."

_That's a long walk. I'd feel bad making him walk in the storm. I'm sure Chase wouldn't mind. We do work together after all. _Cameron smiled at him. "Why don't you stay here until after the storm passes? It looks like it'll be bad."

Noah shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. But thank you. I can't impose upon Dr. Chase and yourself like that."

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. See you on Monday."

Noah started to jog forward a few steps, until Cameron heard a loud popping sound. She heard it once, twice, and three times and in horror stared as Noah fell to the sidewalk.

The front door flung open and Chase ran out. He turned to Cameron, relieved that it wasn't her. "What happened?"

Instead of answering Chase, Cameron ran to where Noah had fallen and as soon as Chase caught wind of what had happened rushed to the scene as well. "Dr. Noah?!" Chase shook him and his eyes just rolled in the back of his head. "Can you hear me?"

"Check his vitals!" Cameron urged.

Chase's fingers searched for the carotid pulse and finally found it. Dr. Noah's pulse was fast and bounding. Cameron was searching for the wounds and found two small holes in Noah's lower left leg and one that had pierced the abdomen.

"He's got a pulse." Chase breathed with relief.

Cameron shook her head as she examined the entry sights of the wounds. "Chase, what kind of bullets are this small?" _Please don't be what I think it is…   
_

Chase glanced the wounds over and his eyes grew wide. "Those are BB gun bullets."

Cameron shook her head. "I was…afraid of that."

"Stay here." Chase commanded. "I left my phone in the house. I'm going to call for some EMTs to get here."

_How could this happen? Why? This is getting out of hand. No one can go near me without having to fear that this 'stalker' will get them too. It's just not safe anymore… _Cameron saw a flash of lightning and stared up at the dark clouds that loomed overhead. A drop of water hit her face.

And then came the storm…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron found herself seated on Chase's couch. She was draped in a towel to soak up all of the excess water. As she stayed out there with Noah, the storm hit full force, sending a sheet of rain down. But in all of that time, Cameron didn't move, even though she was being soaked.

Chase handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee and she accepted it with a weak smile. "Thanks." She whispered in a barely audible voice.

Chase sat beside her with his own cup of coffee. He gently draped an arm around her and Cameron leaned into his shoulder. "Maybe…we need to think up a plan about this sooner than expected."

"Call the police."

Chase rose from his seat. "Why didn't we think about that before? That's what most people would have done."

"You were too busy yelling at me, remember?" Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm still sorry."

Cameron laughed. "Sure. I guess I just '_forgot_ to tell you that your cat died a week ago'."

"Look," Chase felt a smile break onto his face. "That was the best thing that I could think to say at the time. You can't blame me for trying."

Cameron set her coffee down. "That was about the same as you saying," Cameron cleared her throat and began to imitate Chase's voice. "It's like telling me that my _kangaroo_ died a week ago and you _forgot_ to tell me."

Chase shook his finger at her. "Now that was just wrong. Just because I'm from Australia, does not mean that I ever had a pet kangaroo."

Cameron ran up and playfully kissed Chase. "Well, of course you didn't. You had a pet wombat."

"All right, that's it!" Chase grabbed Cameron and tackled her down to the couch. He began to tickle her stomach.

"Okay…okay…" Cameron laughed. "I'll stop messing with you…just call the cops now will you?"

Chase hopped up. "Right, right…almost forgot." He grabbed the phone.

Two cops arrived at the house an hour later. Not really great timing for Princeton-Plainsboro's police department, but who could complain, at least they showed up at all. It was a two person team consisting of a young, blonde haired woman and a pudgy, middle aged man.

Cameron, Chase, and the police were seated at the kitchen table. It was a tight fit, but managed to fit all four of them. The pudgy officer was the first to speak. "I'm Officer Clark and this is my partner Officer Rika. What exactly is the problem here?"

Cameron explained everything from a few weeks ago to now. She described the feelings of discomfort she felt to the fact that this Mr. Parks kept showing up where ever she went. She told about the BB gun incident with her just today and how Dr. Noah had recently been shot a few hours ago with a BB gun as well while he was talking with her.

Both officers seemed to be considering everything that Cameron said. For the first time during this, Officer Rika spoke up. Surprisingly she had a calm, gentle voice that was in deep contrast to Officer Clark's harsh, abrasive voice. "So you believe that this man. Mr. Parks, is stalking you with intent to harm?"

"He's the one who shot me, so apparently."

Officer Clark adjusted himself on the wooden seat. "Do you have any proof that he did it?"

"Well, no, but…" Cameron struggled for words. If she had no proof, she knew that nothing could be done. Nothing at all and this man could run around harming others, including herself, but get away all because of a lack of proof.

Chase stared Officer Clark intently in the eye. "I was around the corner and when I heard the shot, he was the only one around at all. There is no way that it was anyone else."

The officer studied Chase's face. "Well, who says it wasn't you, Dr. Chase?"

His partner, Rika, looked incredulous. "Are you kidding me? Dr. Cameron said—"

"Nothing, Rika." Clark glanced at Chase and Cameron. "You'll have to forgive her; she's new on the force. She doesn't know much, just yet."

Chase scratched his head, "How could it be me?"

Cameron shook her head. "It wasn't Chase, I'm sure. I would have seen him shoot me considering the fact that he was in front of me."

"Well, you never know. I'm just trying to cover all of the bases." Officer Clark took a sip of the coffee. "Would you be willing to take a lie detector test, Dr. Chase?"

Chase, who was in the process of taking a sip of coffee, spat it back into his cup. "What?! Why?! I think that we have already established that it wasn't me! I would do anything to hurt Cameron ever."

"Well—"

Officer Rika, who was idly sitting this out, spoke up. "I believe that that is enough, Officer Clark. He's not even a viable witness in this case, let alone the stalker at all. He's her boyfriend; there is nothing for Dr. Chase here to stalk. He already has the girl." _I swear that Clark is a moron. New or not, I have more sense than him. Hell, a doorknob has more sense than him. _

_Well, this is not helping me in the least. _Cameron thought to herself.

Chase wanted nothing more than to take the coffee he had given Officer Clark and toss it into his face. _This is not helping Allison at all. _

"I'm sorry to tell you…" Officer Clark began. "That there is nothing concrete here for us to deal with. We can make no judgments about this without solid evidence, which is lacking here. If something actually turns up, we'll help, but there is nothing that we can do now."

Officer Rika stared and was forced to follow as Officer Clark left. She wanted nothing more than to help these people because she could see the true worry in their eyes. They had legitimate worries and there was nothing that could be done.

The door shut behind the officers and all Cameron could do nothing but cry.


	5. Questions

Cameron dabbed her tears that poured from the corners of her eyes. She smiled slightly and began to laugh nervously. "This is useless…really, really useless…"

Chase draped an arm around Cameron, gently rubbing her back. "I know the police were useless. But—"

"No, not the police. I mean, yes, they were useless but—uhh…damn." Cameron took a deep breath and she settled into Chase's arms. "I meant me crying. I'm not getting anything done like this."

"And it took you about fifteen minutes to realize that?" Chase smiled innocently at her, his bright smile and puppy dog eyes didn't fool Cameron.

She punched him in the arm with enough force to prompt an 'ouch' from Chase. "That was incredibly mean to say."

Chase rubbed his arm. "I'm mean? I'm the victim here. _You_ punched _me_ after all."

Cameron laughed and then took a deep breath. She fell into a sudden silence. "What am I going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Cameron flung her head around. "_Nothing_?! Are you kidding me? How can I do nothing? Have you lost your mind? Why don't we wait until this person kills me instead?"

"Relax." Chase pulled her back down to the couch and settled her in his arms. She squirmed uneasily. "It's actually a really good plan. Just listen."

----------------------------

Cameron was sitting on a scenic bench in the middle of the hospital's campus. The trees hung overhead and the clouds billowed in the sky. She stared at the hospital and was remembering working with House. It was a frustrating job, but she still missed it and longed for those complex cases and House's ever overbearing presence.

There was a rustle behind her, but Cameron remained unaffected. "Dr. Cameron?"

She spun around and knew exactly who would greet her. "Mr. Parks. What an unpleasant surprise."

"You really need to listen to me, Dr. Cameron." His voice was stern and his appearance was actually the most cleaned up that he had ever been.

"Do I? I know exactly what you are doing and you need to stop, ok? I can't have you stalking me all of the time. But I know that right now you wouldn't dare to make any move." Cameron gestured to all of the people in the area that were walking and jogging. "Too many witnesses, so I'm safe right now."

Mr. Parks scoffed at her. "You're kidding right? You really don't know what is going on, do you?"

Cameron stared dumbfounded at him. "What are you talking about? I know exactly what is going on. I could call the cops at any minute, Mr. Parks. It's unsafe for you to be here. You can leave me be or I can make that simple three number call."

Mr. Parks rubbed the back of his head. "I have been trying forever to find some way to talk to you without letting anyone around me know what I was alluding to. I'm not the stalker that you have been looking for."

Cameron got up from the bench that she was sitting on and back up a few steps. "What the hell are you talking about?! All of the things you have said to me, following me, and even shooting me with a BB gun?!"

"I might be following you…but I can assure you that I am in no way stalking you. I'm only trying to protect you."

Cameron shook her head. _No, no, no. This isn't true. He's only trying to cover his tracks. _"Nice try, but I know that's not true. You must be a psych patient or something…"

Mr. Parks just smiled at Cameron. He even laughed a little. "Deny it all you wish, but your real stalker is closer than you think. Even closer than me. I can help you, Dr. Cameron. You just have to let me."

"No." _He's lying. He has to be just using mind games to reel me in. Isn't he? _"I don't want your help. Just leave me alone, ok?"

"Fine, I will."

Cameron turned around and began to walk away. "Good and stay away."

Before Cameron vanished from sight, Mr. Parks called out to her. "It's not just the one stalker, Dr. Cameron! They're all in on it!"

------------------------------

"And then he mentioned something about 'them all being in on it'."

Chase hadn't even taken a sip from his coffee. He and Cameron were seated in a local coffee shop. "Maybe…maybe he isn't lying."

Cameron slammed down her coffee cup. "Don't tell me that you are buying this! There is no way that he's telling the truth."

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Then again maybe he was." Cameron shot him a glance. "Look, we have to look at this situation from as many different perspectives as possible. It is something that we need to take into consideration. We'll see how the rest of the day pans out."

"Alright, I guess you're right." Cameron sat there and stared into her coffee for a while.

Chase waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't respond. So he started to stare into her coffee with her. She looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see what is so interesting about your coffee. You have been staring at it for awhile."

"I'm just wondering…if Parks wasn't lying, then who is everyone that is in on this stalking plot?"

Chase shook his head and reached for Cameron's hand. "How about we stop thinking about this for a while and have a little fun."

"Like what?"

"You know…"

Cameron looked around the packed coffee shop. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You mean sex…here?"

Chase shook his head, "Not right here. This place has a single bathroom."

Cameron eyed him suspiciously. "People will notice if we both go in at the same time."

He just smiled at her. "Then I'll go in first and you can come in five, maybe ten, minutes later."

Cameron just laughed. "Maybe I could use a little _fun_…"

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the update. I'm just known for throwing in a nice twist to my stories. Review, comment, maybe you have a thought as on what's really going on. Whatever it is I love to hear from all of my faithful readers! Thanks!!**_


	6. Dreams

_Under the stars…everything is perfect under the stars… _Cameron was walking alone in the park. The trees cast ominous shadows in the moonlight and the faint sound of chirping crickets could be heard. A gentle breeze blew, shaking the leaves on the trees.

She just walked as the moonlight lit a path or her against the stone walkway. There wasn't a soul in sight, it was empty and it had to be at least midnight. But that made no difference to Cameron. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember why she was here anyway.

Cameron spotted a bench and sat down. She stared up at the stars and her mind began to wander. Fog was starting to set in and it snaked its way around her feet. "Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice echoed from nowhere.

"Yes, they are…" Cameron absently responded, captivated by one star in particular. It seemed to hover over the hospital.

A figure stepped out into the open. "I'm not the one and you know it."

Cameron bounced up. "Mr. Parks, I thought that we had this talk already."

"He's getting closer. You think you're safe but you're not. He won't wait any longer now. He's convinced them all that he is right. Now they are all in on it. Now you can't stop them. It's too late, Dr. Cameron, too late."

Cameron moved towards Mr. Parks. "Who? Who are they?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cameron. It's too late."

Cameron stood frozen. Pain echoed up her spine and started to radiate to her abdomen. But she hadn't even seen Mr. Parks move. He kneeled beside her, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

Cameron was on the ground, but she didn't even remember falling. Suddenly she whispered, "Robert…"

"I'm sorry about that too. They got to him first. I was too late. You were too late."

Cameron leaped out of bed, startled. She was drenched in sweat. She rubbed her forehead. "It was just a dream…" Cameron whispered into the darkness of her room. "Just a dream."

Chase stirred beside her, he was still half asleep. "Are you okay?"

She reached down and gave him a small kiss. "Yeah, fine. I just had a bad dream is all."

Chase pulled her close to him and Cameron cuddled in his arms. "It's okay." He whispered into her ear. "You are safe."

"It was just a dream…" _I hope._

---------------------------------------------

The next day Cameron stayed as close to Chase as humanly possible. It was Monday and their day off. They were taking a walk around the town and enjoying the perfect humid less weather. Although it would have made for a perfect day at the park, Cameron decided against the idea.

They were passing through the historic part of the town. Cameron and Chase eyed the Victorian style buildings and stopped in a few antique shops just for fun. They chose to take a break at a small café with outdoor seating. They both chose a nice, light salad to eat.

Cameron pushed the salad around on her plate and sat in complete silence. Chase poked her in the arm. "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about anything? Apparently, something is the matter."

"That dream…"

Chase shook his head. "Umm…yeah the one you mentioned this morning. What about it?"

Cameron explained the dream in excruciating detail; everything from the fog that crept around her feet to Mr. Parks and what he said. Even her and Chase's death.

Chase sat there for a moment taking some time to absorb what she had said to him. "Well, this does prove something."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"It proves the fact that maybe you don't doubt what Mr. Parks said. Maybe you do believe that there is someone else out there and after you and me."

She sat back in her seat. "But why? Why would anyone be interested in us? What have we done?"

"That…is something I can't answer."

They sat in silence wondering the possibilities of what happened and what could happen. Sure, they had been left alone for a while, but that didn't prove that someone wasn't still out there just waiting for the right time.

"Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron what a pleasant surprise." It was Dr. Noah.

Startled, Chase managed to smile. "Oh, hi Noah…"

Cameron smiled as well. "Good to see you, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. I haven't seen you in the ER lately, Dr. Cameron. Has something happened?"

"I just transferred to Pediatrics. I'm handling immunology there. It's better suited for me." Cameron ducked her head a little, she felt bad for suddenly abandoning the ER like that.

Noah just smiled. "Well, we miss you down in the ER, but as long as you are happy there. If we knew, we would have thrown you a going away party. We all would have been in on it."

Cameron scratched her head. "Who is we?"

Noah looked at his watch. "Damn, I'm late. I was supposed to be at the hospital 15 minutes ago." He started to jog away. "I'm sorry but I have to get going. I—" Noah ran over a chair and fell on his face. He bounced back, "I'll see you all again sometime!"

Chase turned to Cameron. "He is weird alright…are you ok?"

Cameron shook her head. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Cameron whisked her hand. "No, it's nothing. How about we head to the hospital?"

"It's our day off. Why would I do that?"

She pulled Chase to his feet. "I think I left something there."

"What?"

"Damn it, you'll see when we get there. Just follow me."

_**Another chapter down and very soon things will start to pull together**_ _**and a deep secret that has been hidden will be revealed. **_

_**Please R and R. Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers!!**_


	7. Mysteries

Cameron jumped out of her car, which she parked in the emergency department parking lot, and Chase followed after her. "This isn't your space, Allison. If whoever parks here, sees your car here they'll get it towed and that is the last thing that we need.

Cameron was five feet ahead of Chase but started to slow down as she approached the main emergency room door. Chase caught up to her and Cameron just smiled at him. "We're only going to be a minute. They won't miss their spot, trust me. Now, come on."

Chase grabbed Cameron's wrist and pulled her backward. "Just wait a second. Do I really have to go in? Can't I just wait at the car?"

"Rob…what has gotten into you? We are just going in real quick and we'll be out in a flash. What is there a monster in the ER or something?" Cameron teased.

Chase rubbed the back of his head. "No, but if I even step foot into the ER some random doctor or nurse is going to need my help and I'll never get out of there. The last thing that I want to even consider is going to work now."

"Oh, fine you big baby." Cameron gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You wait in the car." She tossed her keys at him. "I'll be out in a minute."

Cameron waved to a few passing paramedics and stepped through the double doors of the ER. She was greeted with the same noise and confusion that always accompanied the ER. Cameron stopped to converse with a few doctors she was vaguely familiar with, but soon continued her path.

She made her stop in the locker room where she opened the locker she was given a while ago. Opening it, she pulled out her coat and her old pager. As she was getting ready to leave, the door flew open and smashed Cameron in the face. "Oww…"

Two nurses stomped in and soon noticed the hunched over in pain Cameron. The nurses pulled Cameron up and immediately recognized her. "Dr. Cameron!" They yelled in unison. "We are so sorry about that."

It was nurses Nadia and Susan.

After Cameron was sure that they hadn't broken her nose, she gave them a quick hug. "How are you two?"

Susan smiled, "Fine."

Nadia flashed Cameron a look. "Where have you been, girl?"

Cameron looked at the ground. "I left the ER for an immunology position in Pediatrics. I'm so sorry to abandon you. I mean, I should have said I was leaving."

Susan gave Cameron a firm pat on the back. "It's alright. The ER isn't for everyone."

Cameron agreed and nodded. _Maybe I could ask them…_ "Have you see Dr. Noah today? Isn't he in today?"

Nadia gave Cameron a confused look. "No, he left about an hour ago. He isn't due back in until Wednesday, why?"

_Wait…I thought he said he was coming here after we met up during lunch. Wasn't he late? _Cameron shook her head. "No, I just saw him during lunch. He said he was late coming here."

Susan laughed awkwardly. "He must have made a mistake, dear. I'm sure Dr. Noah meant no harm by that. Were you looking for him?"

"Umm…no, I was just wondering."

Nadia gave Susan a strange look. "He hasn't told you yet, has he?"

Cameron lifted her eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Susan smiled and tilted her head. "Well, I'm sure he'll talk to you soon."

"About what?" Cameron demanded.

Nadia opened the door and let Susan out first. Before leaving herself, she turned to Cameron. "Well, it's a surprise. I wouldn't be much of a surprise if we told you."

They left leaving Cameron to think about what they said. After standing there for a moment, she decided that she'd leave. _Is EVERYONE so secretive down here? I hope he isn't planning that stupid surprise party like the one he mentioned earlier. _Cameron returned her pager at the triage desk and headed out the doors.

Still clutching her coat, Cameron made her way through the sea of cars to her own car. _I told Chase we wouldn't get the car towed. I was only a few minutes. _Cameron peered in her car to surprise Chase, but when she looked in…_where is Chase? He just can't stay put, can he? Maybe he's battling some guy on getting the car towed…_Cameron mused to herself.

She opened the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Cameron landed in something wet. _What the…_she stepped out of her car and rubbed some of the mystery liquid off of her pants. She looked down at her hand and screamed. It was blood.

Cameron reached in and rubbed her hand against the black polyester of her car seat. She pulled her hand up and it was covered in even more blood. She was holding back the urge to cry, scream, and pass out all at the same time. _Oh my god…where is Chase? Please be somewhere safe, please be somewhere safe, and please be ok. _

She noted that the keys were left in the ignition, but the car was off. Cameron decided against taking them out in case it was evidence. She shut the door and turned to run, but her foot slipped slightly on what appeared to be a nametag.

Cameron picked it up and began to run, not to the ER, but towards the one place where she was known best…the clinic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears streamed from her face as she busted through the clinic doors and right to the front desk where Nurse Brenda was. "I need some help…" Cameron's weak voice strained to find the words.

Nurse Brenda looked up and she ran around the desk to hug Cameron. "Honey, what happened? You've got blood all over your hands. Come on…lets get you cleaned up."

"No…I need to…I need to see Cuddy." Cameron sobbed.

Nurse Brenda rubbed her shoulders. "You're bleeding. Let's get you cleaned up first and then you can see Cuddy."

In a sudden fit of rage, "It's not my blood! It's…Rob—I mean Chase's"

In an instant, Nurse Brenda started to rush her towards Cuddy's office. Cameron could see House in there with Cuddy at the moment. Brenda ushered her forward. "I'll page for Chase to see if he is anywhere in the hospital. In the meantime, you go talk to Cuddy."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"House…" Cuddy's voice was exasperated. "You need to hire a new team…now."

"All of your candidates suck." House rapped his cane on the floor.

"I'm sure they don't like you either." Cuddy mumbled. "Look, if you weren't prepared to hire a new team, then why did you get rid of them in the first place?"

"_I _didn't get rid of all of them. I fired Chase. Cameron and Foreman got rid of themselves."

Cuddy slammed her pen down. "Then why did you push them away? You let them go. You caused it, you fix it."

House was silent for a moment. "Just get me a new round of morons to choose from, then."

Cuddy stood. "No, House. You will choose from the bunch that you have. You have until the end of the week to come to a conclusion. If you don't, I will. End of story."

"We're not done—"

The door creaked open and Cameron walked through. She looked like a mess. Blood stained her hands and her face was filled with tears.

Cuddy ran over to her. "Cameron? What happened?"

"He's gone…" she whispered. Cameron looked up to see House staring in silence.

"Who?" Cuddy asked.

"Chase." She squeaked out before tears fell from her face.

House stepped forward. "Is that who's blood is on your hands?"

Cameron nodded.

Cuddy rushed to her phone. "I'll call the police. We'll get a search party out and everything. We'll find him Cameron."

Before Cuddy could even lift her phone, House asked, "What happened?"

Cameron explained everything from the nurses in the ER and their strange comments to what she discovered in her car. But what she did notice was that House hasn't changed. He didn't seem to care, but this only interested him because it was a mystery…and he liked mysteries.

"I found this by the car…I knew it. I knew it all along…I should have done something about this earlier." Cameron handed House the nametag she found.

Cuddy walked over and peered at it. "Oh my god….I know him. I know him very well."

**_And this is where it ends for now. The story will be coming to a close in a chapter or two (maybe), but I might pack it all into one chapter. There is going to be one shocking reveal at this story's finale and I can bet that you'd never guess it in a million years.   
_**

**_Thanks for reading and supporting "Under the Stars"!! Please R and R!!! _**


	8. Forever

_**It's time for "Under the Stars" to come to an end. And it will come to an untimely end for a couple of characters in this story…so WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH(S). I'm not saying who, main character or not, but there will be death(s). So sit back and enjoy the end of this fanfic! **_

Cameron sat in a chair in Cuddy's office, her eyes in a haze as she tried to recount all of the events that she had to tell to the officers. In a flurry of tears, she managed to pull out every detail that her mind could remember. Occasionally, Cuddy or Brenda would come in and try to comfort her, but there would be no comfort until she knew that Chase was safe.

She stood and paced Cuddy's office. Her mind wandered as to what could be happening to Chase. She didn't want to think about it…but her mind always came back to it. Cameron was waiting for the results on a DNA test from samples to her car to find out whose blood it was. But she was sure it was Chase's, it just had to be.

Cuddy silently stepped in as Cameron was wiping her eyes. "Cameron…"

She looked up expectantly.

"We have the results on that DNA test." Cuddy gestured to the envelope she held.

Cameron sniffed. "So, what does it say?"

"I don't know. I thought that we'd open it together." Cuddy handed Cameron the envelope.

She took the envelope and opened it slowly. Part of her really wanted to know, but the other half would rather that it stay a secret forever. Pulling out the paper, she quickly skimmed over the results. "It's not Chase's…"

Cuddy looked over her shoulder. "Does that name ring a bell to you?"

"All too well."

--------------------------------------

Chase ducked behind red Pontiac Sunfire and rested there for a moment. He looked over at the person next to him. "We need to do something about that wound before you lose too much blood."

"Not now." The man responded. "It we don't stop moving, he'll find us. We need to get far out of his reach first."

Chase agreed. "Then we better move fast."

The two men moved quietly among the endless sea of cars in the parking garage and they were far from any point of rest or human contact. Currently, they were in the surgeon's section of the parking garage. No one was ever there and considering the fact that this is surgeons we're talking about, they were all currently, most likely, in a marathon surgery.

They ducked and squeezed under cars, between cars, and made sure that they stayed out of sight. A voice from behind said, "I'm going to find you two and I'm going to make sure that you don't interfere with Allison Cameron and I."

They last of the statement made Chase's blood boil. He wished that he could jump up and kill him for ever daring to mess with Cameron, but he knew that if he wanted to live, he'd best be quite and keep moving forward.

---------------------------------------

Brenda looked at the results. "David Parks? Never heard of him."

"Do you know this man, Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

She hesitated, remember all that's she's been through, and all that Mr. Parks put her through. But was it really his fault that all of this was happening…or did he just want to help? "Yeah. Vaguely though."

Brenda took a moment to think. "How is it possible that this Parks guy bled all over your car if Chase was in it?"

"Maybe he was attacking Chase?" Cuddy suggested.

"Or protecting him." Cameron said matter-of-factly.

Brenda laughed. "And you would believe that? Really Cameron, come on. This guy has his blood all over your car."

Before Cameron could respond, Cuddy cut in with, "Oh, Dr. Cameron. Where is the id that you had found by your car?"

Cameron pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Cuddy. "Dr. Noah…" Cuddy said after reexamining it. "I pulled out some information on him after you showed it to me earlier. I remembered him. He's a resident down in the ER. But his parking is on the other side of the building. It's not even close to where you where. On top of that he was off today."

House appeared out of nowhere. He stood behind Cuddy and Brenda. "What do you think happened, Cameron?"

"It was Dr. Noah."

House's voice was neutral. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think that Mr. Parks was telling the truth." Cameron was certain.

"So where do we go from here?" Nurse Brenda asked.

"I'll give this evidence to the police." Cuddy took the test results and proceeded towards a group of Princeton police.

Cameron looked at House. "I'm going to the park."

"The one outside the hospital?" Brenda asked quizzically.

"No, the one _in_ the hospital." House sarcastically slurred.

Cuddy rushed back to Cameron. "This might really interest you, Cameron. From the police over there, I learned a thing or two about that Mr. David Parks."

------------------------------------------------

Chase and Mr. Parks made it safely to a hidden alcove in the parking garage. The voice of Dr. Noah could be heard coming closer and closer. Chase and Parks hoped that if they stayed silent long enough, he'd pass them by. It was starting to get dark out, Chase could tell by how the lights switched on.

"Come on out Dr. Chase and friend. This won't hurt a bit." Noah was so close that Chase and Parks could hear is breathing. After a small pause, Noah moved on. Slowly, but surely, hoping he'd catch them.

Chase tore the cuff of his shirt off and began to examine Mr. Parks' hand. "Looks like he only got you a little bit with that bullet." There was blood steadily pouring out of Mr. Parks' left ring finger. "Mr. Park—"

"Please, just call me David." He whispered.

"David, I'm going to wrap this around your finger tightly. So don't worry if you feel a loss of circulation. The quickest way to any part of the hospital at this point is to cut through the park. So we'll do that and get you some medical attention."

"Please don't worry about me, Dr. Chase. Let's just make it out of here alive."

Chase peered around the corner from their dark hiding spot. "It looks like Noah is gone, but if I may ask David…what caused you to follow Cameron around. How long had you known about Noah?"

David sat against the wall as Chase tied the cloth around his finger. "I know all about him. He stole my wife, Susan."

"Susan from the ER?"

"Right." David's face reflected a look of mournful loss. "He is a cult leader of sorts. Noah is charming and nice, but he also gets everything that he wants. And that usually comes with pretty girls. He kills off their boyfriends, husbands, or even girlfriends just so he can have them."

Chase was confused. "So what does this mean? I get that he steals everyone's girls, but who would be stupid enough to stay with him after all of that?"

"After he kills their lovers, the women fall into sadness naturally. He uses this moment to 'befriend' them. While they are in this weak state, he subliminally exploits their weak points so he can control them."

Chase scratched the back of his head. "So basically he brainwashes women?"

"Essentially, that's what he does."

Chase stretched a little. "So, how did you know that Cameron was the next target and why help us?"

David laughed a little. "You ask a lot of questions. But I have been following him for a while. I saw him going after you and Dr. Cameron so I am trying to prevent the same thing from happening twice. Although this is a little harder than I expected."

"Why haven't you called the police?"

"I am the police. I'm an undercover cop: Officer David Parks. I already have backup in place. Now that there is concrete evidence, there is no way that he can avoid conviction."

_Why can't life be simple? This is too much excitement…I need to move back to Australia. _Chase thought to himself

----------------------------------------

Cameron was sitting patiently in the park. It was dark out and all of the stars were shining bright. She could see the lights of the hospital shortly in the distance. Sitting on a bench, she watched the fog curl around her feet. _There's not a soul out here. It's so nice. _

Cameron heard a rustle in the bushes and stood to see who it was. When she saw the head of blonde hair pop out of the bushes, Cameron darted to him. She flung her arms around Chase and kissed him lovingly. "Oh my god…you're safe. I love you…I love you so much…"

Chase returned her affections and gave a thankful nod to David Parks.

Cameron looked at Mr. Parks and gave him a small hug as well. "Thank you for bringing Robert back to me, Officer."

David nodded, "So you know now. I should have told you earlier, but this was an undercover job after all. I'm lucky that I wasn't too late."

Cameron felt a stinging pain hit her lower back and she fell to the ground. She watched as Chase came down with her. Lying on the ground, she thought she heard the sound of gunshots. Maybe that was the sound of her hitting the ground. No, no that wasn't it. The sound was too close and too real.

In an instant, David fell to the ground; his eyes stared in an empty, unblinking glaze at Chase and Cameron. Chase shook himself into consciousness and jumped up and darted away from the body of David Parks. Cameron did the same. Blood pooled around his head.

Cameron stumbled into a body behind her. Scared, she whipped herself around. It was House. "Damn it, House. Don't do that." Her voice was shaky.

"Fine, I'll just let you get shot next time. It's not fun, I can tell you that."

Cameron suddenly remembered the shot of pain to her back. "You…you saved me…"

"No, I pushed you with my cane for my own amusement. The lovey-dovey stuff was making me sick."

Cameron stared at House. "You followed me here."

"I wanted to pretend that I was in the SWAT team."

"He's dead…" Chase murmured.

Cameron suddenly tore her attention from House to David, whose skin was cold as ice and cyanotic. "He…he…" Cameron started to cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before. I'm so sorry…"

Chase looked up at House. "What happened…what about Dr. Noah?"

House tapped his cane on the sidewalk. "Officer Parks pushed you out of the way. I'm sure not for his own amusement, but still I had fun pushing Cameron. Look behind you."

Chase looked behind himself to see a team a police assessing the fallen body of Dr. Noah. You could see them shaking heads at each other, a surefire signal that he was dead as well. "They shot him dead." House echoed.

"He deserved it." Chase mumbled.

Cameron and Chase sat with each other for a while, just staring. They were unable to understand what had transpired over these past few weeks. They held each other for a while and stayed frozen. House poked both of them in the back with his cane. "I can't have you two looking all sullen and ghostlike when you come back to work next week."

Cameron and Chase looked at each other in shock. "What do you mean?"

House turned to leave. "Let's put it this way…the two people who caused all of this are now gone from your lives and I still haven't hired a new team. So, it looks like everything will be back to normal."

"Normal," Cameron rested her hands on Chase's face. "I think I'd like that."

"Me too." Chase pulled her in for a kiss and they were ready to let go of all of this and put it behind them.

Cuddy met up with House and stared back at Cameron and Chase. "Isn't that cute?"

"I'm going to be sick. By the way, put them back on my team and track Foreman's ass down too. I want him back here next week."

Cuddy smiled. "I knew you couldn't go without your team."

House made no comment. "Just as long as Chase and Cameron don't produce mini doctors any time soon."

Cameron and Chase rolled into the grass and lay under the stars. They noted how beautiful they were and how beautiful the future was going to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's the end! I decided not to dwell on the deaths of the two characters too much. I just wanted you to get a clear idea of how it happened and why. Leaving us to the good Chameron ending that we all wanted. Thanks sooo much to all of the readers and reviewers for supporting me all the way through this!!!! **_

_**Be on the lookout for my next Chameron/Huddy (yup, I'll have Huddy in there too) "Under Fire". **_


End file.
